


Golau Glas

by anri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bilingual, English speaking Tsukishima, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Welsh Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: Tsukishima is half Welsh.





	Golau Glas

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent Bilingual Tsukki

It started when Hinata and Kageyama begged Tsukishima for help on their English homework.

“Like I said,” Tsukishima began, “Go to Yachi or Yamaguchi for help. I’m busy.”

“But they both say you’re the best at English!” Hinata whined, crumbling the paper in his hand.

“We’ll pay you,” Kageyama said firmly, clearly desperate at this point. Tsukishima’s ears pricked up.

“Are you serious?”

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged glances. “Yes…” they both said in defeat. Tsukishima smiled,

“Then we can start after practice,” he said, wandering back into his own classroom.

 

Yamaguchi noticed the three of them sat together after practice was over, “What are you all doing?”

“Tsukishima is helping us write our English presentations,” Hinata explained. Yamaguchi smiled,

“That was nice of you, Tsukki,” he chirped.

“They’re paying me,” he explained, as he crossed out a huge sentence of Kageyama’s. Yamaguchi, since he usually walked home with Tsukishima, decided to sit in the session, and by the end of it the two of them did have a very good English presentation written. “Wow,” Hinata gasped, “Now if you could help us with pronuncia-“

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“We’ll pay you to help with that, too.”

“No. I’m not helping you with pronunciation. Ask Yachi or Yamaguchi or something,” he said, packing his bag up quickly. Kageyama and Hinata stared desperately at Yamaguchi, begging him for any help. “I’ll help you guys, don’t worry.”

 

“Why does Tsukishima not want to help us with our pronunciation?” Hinata asked as they sat on Yamaguchi’s bed, slaving their way through their presentations. Yamaguchi smiled. “Well…um… I’m not sure he would like me to tell you.” Their ears pricked up at that point.

“What? Why?”

“C’mon, tell us. You have to tell us now.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “His um…. Well. Tsukki actually speaks English at home with his family.”

“Is that why he’s so good at English?”

“Then why won’t he help us with pronunciation? Surely he’d be perfect for it!”

Yamaguchi smiled meekly, “His mother is from the UK, so…her accent is sort of, different to the accent our English teachers have.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hinata asked.

“Well…Tsukki’s kinda picked up her accent. So his pronunciation of everything is very different to what the teachers want. It’s a very contentious issue for him. He gets into arguments with the teachers a lot.”

“Is the accent that different?”

“Well…his mum comes from a small country called Wales, but the English we learn is kind of more…American English so...” Yamaguchi smiled, “His mum is kinda scary, I’m not too sure what she’s saying, even when she’s speaking Japanese,” he admitted. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, both of them didn’t even know the country Wales existed. They shrugged it off, continuing with their presentation practice.

 

They didn’t really think much more of it until training camp. They were relaxing outdoors with the other teams, not really doing anything. Tsukishima’s phone went off, shrill and loud, and he sighed as he pulled it out to answer it. At first, when he greeted the other person, he spoke Japanese, but then with another sigh, he began speaking in tongues. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, staring with fascination. “What the fuck is he saying?” Bokuto hissed. “He’s speaking English,” Yamaguchi explained. Kuroo shook his head violently,

“No way. I’m nearly fluent in English and that sounds _nothing like it_.” Tsukishima side eyed them with a mixture of frustration and exhaustion as he continued with his conversation.

As he put his phone away everyone looked at him expectantly. “What language was that?” Hinata asked.

“English.”

“No way! There’s no way it’s English!” Kuroo roared. Tsukishima sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“My family is Welsh. It’s Welsh-English.”

“What’s Welsh?”

“From Wales. My mum comes from Wales.”

“And that is…”

“Oh for the love of – it’s a tiny country next to England!” he said, storming off.

 

Nobody said anything else about it until Karasuno were on the coach back to their town. “We should meet up for more practice during this holiday,” Daichi suggested.

“Can’t,” Tsukishima said shortly, as he flicked through his phone, “I’m visiting my family.”

“Is this in…. Wales?” Suga asked sceptically. Tsukishima squinted at him.

“Why do none of you sound like you actually believe me?”

“It’s just…it’s weird.”

“Jesus Christ, do you actually think I made up a country just to fuck with you all?”

There was silence in the coach. “Well…that does sound like something you would do…”

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose as Yamaguchi patted his shoulder sympathetically. He then began typing angrily on his phone. “Look! Wales! _Wales is a country in southwest Great Britain known for its rugged coastline, mountainous national parks, distinctive Welsh language and Celtic culture!_ ” he yelled, thrusting his phone up. “There’s even a map and the fucking flag here! Do you believe me now?”

Hinata squinted at his phone screen. “Are you telling me…the flag of Wales has a dragon on it?”

“Yes. It’s right there, Hinata. Right. There.”

“That’s so cool,” he breathed, letting the conversation drop.

 

The next time they mentioned it was on the group chat. Tsukishima had left the country, and was indeed visiting the UK. It was nine hours behind Japanese time, so it was difficult to find time to talk to him, and even when they did, he really didn’t tell them a lot.

_Hinata: How is Wales???_

_Tsukishima: It’s raining._

_Sugawara: Anything else?_

_Tsukishima: It’s cold._

In the end they had so little information, they literally had to ask him for a picture just so they would know what was going on. The picture they got was just him and Akiteru stood in the middle of a field, under an umbrella, staring at the camera with a pitiful look. Both of them were wearing raincoats and thick walking boots.

_Tsukishima: I told you it was cold._

That really didn’t tell them anything more.

_Yamaguchi: What is there in Wales?_

_Tsukishima: Fields. Mountains. Sheep. That’s about it._

_Tsukishima: Sometimes there are sheep in fields next to a mountain._

_Tsukishima: My cousin actually found a sheep skeleton in a field next to a mountain. Highlight of the trip._

_Tanaka: Ok can we seriously just video chat because I’m fed up of all this cryptic messaging._

After a few minutes of adjusting and frustration, the majority of the team, excluding Asahi, Daichi or Kageyama, were on a group video call. Tsukishima was sat at a kitchen table, his chin resting on his hand, looking bored as always. “Tsukishima! You’re looking paler than ever, if that’s even possible!” Noya cried.

“It’s because there’s no sun here. There is literally no sun. This is the reason my mother moved to Japan.”

Everyone froze. “Tsukishima…”

“Your accent…”

“What about it?”

“You sound so weird. I can barely understand you.”

He sighed, “I’ve been speaking English for three weeks, what do you want from me?”

Yamaguchi chuckled, and just as he did that, somebody new popped their head into the frame. They began speaking in unfamiliar English to Tsukishima, who sighed, answering them back. And then it multiplied until it was nearly his entire family, speaking in strange language. “Can I just finish this call in one language. Just! Stop confusing me!” Tsukishima yelled, running a hand through his hair. Most of his family didn’t understand it, but Akiteru did, slowly trying to usher everyone else away. “It’s so confusing,” he sighed, “I already mix up my languages, when I come back I’m going to be impossible to understand,”

“Now you and your mother will match,” Yamaguchi smiled as Tsukishima scowled at him.

“I’ve been trying to teach my cousins how to say your names. You should really hear that. Maybe I’ll show you when I get back,” Tsukishima murmured, quickly clicking off the video chat.

“I think we made him mad,” Suga said.

“He’s touchy about his languages, he’ll cheer up when he finds that dead sheep in the field again, don’t worry.”


End file.
